


[磊歌] 春梦

by LightAndDust



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:07:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightAndDust/pseuds/LightAndDust
Summary: 如何操到物理老师。强奸变和奸。
Kudos: 12





	[磊歌] 春梦

“起床了起床了，”同桌拿笔盖戳吴磊，冲着他左边耳朵大喊，“喂，放学了，你还睡。”  
S市的夏天闷热得像个大蒸笼，坐着不动汗也会顺着脸颊流下来。好在学校大方地给这群准高三补课的学生开了空调。吴磊睡了一整节自习课，他慢悠悠地坐起来，反而觉得身上凉丝丝的。他擦了擦脸上并不存在的口水，从桌兜里把皱成一团的校服摸出来穿上。  
教室里已经空了。  
“别喊了，要被你吵聋了。”他把桌面上的课本练习册还有几张今天发的空白卷子一股脑扫进书包里，对他同桌说，“喂，今天的作业微信发我一下，谢了。”  
不出所料的收获一枚白眼。“自己抄啊，作业都写在黑板上。”  
吴磊笑嘻嘻地盯着他同桌看了五秒，眼看着女孩子脸唰的一下从脖子红到脸颊，瞪他一眼。他耸了耸肩，把书包往肩上一甩，走出教室。

他要去堵一个人，今天有点迟，不知道那个人是不是已经走了。   
他咬了一下嘴唇，分明是追捕猎物的眼神。

老师办公室在楼道另一头，他们高三几个理科重点班霸占了整个顶层，六门主课老师分了两个办公室，语文英语生物老师分在一起，另一个办公室坐数理化老师，为此生物老师还和他们吐槽过，说校领导把生物当文科看，不够重视。  
办公室门关着，刚开始暑假补课，还不用上晚自习，老师们放学后溜的比学生还快，但吴磊知道他们班主任一般会多留半个小时到一个小时，以防万一有学生找来答疑。  
第一次带班主任的年轻老师，总要比老油条们更上心一点。

吴磊敲了敲门，里面有个男声迅速回应他，进来。他高高兴兴地转动门把手，推开门，正对着门口的桌子后面坐着一个很好看的年轻男人，很瘦，房顶上的日光灯照的他皮肤有些病态的白。他正在改一沓卷子，看见吴磊推门进来，停下笔，一只水性笔在指尖转了几圈，“啪嗒”一声落在桌子上。  
吴磊不动声色地看了一眼他白生生的指尖，又迅速移开目光，反手把书包从肩上卸下来。  
他从书包里摸出物理练习册，随便翻了一页：“老师，我有个地方一直搞不太懂。”  
胡歌拿过练习册，指使他把隔壁物理老师的椅子搬过来坐在他旁边，他看了一会，眉头拧的越来越紧，吴磊趁他盯着练习册，坐在一旁无所顾忌地打量起他的侧脸来。  
“吴磊，老师知道你聪明，但课还是要听。”胡歌叹了口气，“角速度的方向我上课讲过不止一次，虽然这道题是竞赛难度，但解法也是最基本的。”  
“我听课了，真的。”吴磊举起四根手指。  
胡歌瞥了他一眼，很明显不信。“下午自习又睡觉了吧，数学老师讲模拟考卷子听了吗？”  
吴磊摸摸脸，左脸颊上很明显的一道印子，是下午睡觉时课本给他留的纪念。  
“哎——”吴磊长叹一口气，索性也不装好学生了，放任自己整个人摊倒在椅子里，有些郁闷。他不吭声，胡歌也不理他，扭头又去改他的卷子。 

其实吴磊每天下午放学都会找各种借口来堵人，问题，蹭饭，甚至是顺路回家，他用过了一个又一个拙劣的借口，偶尔没等到人，第二天也要拿着作业当借口追到办公室来，久而久之，他不信胡歌什么都看不出来。  
他不挑明，吴磊就当他默许，虽然胡歌每次都公事公办，讲题就是讲题，吃饭就是吃饭，只当他是小孩子胡闹，他也就趁机黏在他身边。像一只嗡嗡叫赶也赶不走的蚊子，不把他拍死，他就要瞅准了时机吸一口血，吴磊这么定义自己。  
管他呢，能多在老师身边待一分钟就是赚到。

很少有人第一次做春梦会梦到自己的物理老师。即使中学时第一次意识到自己的性向，梦里通常都是体育老师散发着荷尔蒙的身影，谁会梦到古板严肃，上课板书一写就是满满一黑板的物理老师呢。  
想到物理卷子就令人阳痿。

吴磊就是那个与众不同的少年。  
吴磊第一次做春梦，是高二那年。  
他最先梦到的那个人的背，光滑赤裸的背。他坐在床边，背对着他，月色水一般洒了满地，也洒在他身上，那张背白莹莹的，像一块上好的玉。  
没看到脸，但他知道这是谁。他们分班之后的新班主任，兼任他们和隔壁班的物理老师。物理老师长的很好看，吴磊只有物理课不睡觉，视线总缠着他。物理老师习惯衬衣扣子到最上面，他肖想那段雪白的颈子很久了，他想一粒一粒解开老师的衬衣扣子，然后亲吻他。  
吴磊咽了咽口水，他跪坐在床上，下身硬得发疼，他情不自禁地伸手去摸那方玉，触手生温，他从颈椎一节一节摸到尾骨，他的抚摸在光洁的皮肤留下淡红色的痕迹。  
仿佛玉在燃烧，这个想法让吴磊兴奋。  
吴磊从背后把胡歌圈在怀里，环抱着他，手指抚过左侧乳尖，揉捏它，又狠狠一掐，怀里人的喘息声在一瞬间放大，再也压抑不住。他右手伸到下方，在一片毛绒绒的草丛里准确地握住对方的阴茎，笨拙地撸动起来。  
因为情动，胡歌饱满的臀磨蹭床单，臀肉挤挤挨挨蹭上吴磊的下体，软乎乎的，亲昵地包围着小吴磊。吴磊让胡歌跪趴在床上，腰抬的很高，臀肉间粉色的小穴若隐若现，他盯着那处的嫩粉色看了许久，直到下体的胀痛提醒他，他挺身进入。  
吴磊两只手扶在胡歌腰侧，在那块温暖潮湿的处女地里抽动起来。  
他不懂性爱，不懂温存，小野兽只凭着本能操干着身下的人，而身下的人对他无比包容，不知反抗，任他索取。他们之间的连接如此紧密，他恍惚间觉得这个人是他身上掉下的一块骨肉，他和他理应是一体的。  
他楔入他的身体，如同乳燕归巢。正是你中有我，我中有你。  
高潮到来的那一刻，吴磊狠狠的掐住胡歌腰侧，在嫩白的肌肤上留下两行指痕。  
他射在里面，精液的热度足够把玉烧成灰烬。

吴磊第二天早上醒来，睡裤里一片濡湿。他躺着没动，想起那个令人羞耻的梦来，想到梦里任他摆布的老师今天要站在讲台上一本正经地给他讲课，他又勃起了。  
他甚至从此开始期待上学。

吴磊对于梦到同性这件事没有任何不适感，顺理成章地接受了他的梦中情人是他的同性物理老师这件事。后来他又几次梦到胡歌，他们在床上拥抱，像恋人一样亲吻对方，像动物一样互相舔舐。  
然而梦虽好，可惜都不是真的。  
吴磊在第八次夜里梦到胡歌之后，一边搓内裤一边想，不知道真人吻起来会是什么味道，胡歌真人操起来也会温顺地任他予取予夺吗。

他决定追求他的物理老师。

胡歌长得很好看，这可以说是促使吴磊产生种种行为的最大前提。  
胡歌进一中做老师的第一天，平静的校园像热锅里泼了油，人见人第一句话就是“新来了个特别好看的物理老师”，那天全校的雌性生物都去高一物理办公室门口溜达了一次，平日里二手烟弥漫猫狗都嫌的物理办公室第一次门庭若市，物理组组长受宠若惊，端着烟灰缸开门迎客。也有不少雄性生物趁着混乱猫到门口，一眼之后大惊失色，Y染色体造物之间差距居然可以如此之大，使人不禁怀疑起自己的性别来。

胡歌确实好看，标致，脸上没有一处多余的线条，像不小心失落在人间的诸神画，上帝之手勾勒出工笔画一样的轮廓，用最纯正的颜料填色，完成的作品线条干脆利落，色泽饱满。  
每周一升旗的时候，胡歌跟着所有老师站在学生队伍的后面，吴磊随着同班同学方向一致的目光看过他一眼，腿很长，包裹在合身的西装裤里，勾出一个浑圆挺翘的屁股。  
那是吴磊对胡歌的第一印象。

高二开学那天，班长收完暑假作业，吴磊他们班男生女生都在不安分地小声讨论，他凑过去听了一耳朵，有传言说胡歌这学期要接任他们班班主任。  
直到胡歌真的走进来的那一刻，全班有三秒钟的集体寂静，接着所有人异口同声地发出了“哇哦”的声音，升旗唱国歌都不见得有这么整齐。  
胡歌有些脸红地朝他们点了点头，拿课本敲了敲讲桌，示意他们安静，接着站在讲台上向他们鞠了一躬，说：“自我介绍一下，我叫胡歌，接下来的两年，我教大家物理，同时我也将担任大家的班主任，还请大家多多关照。”  
吴磊第一次认真打量胡歌，心想，没说两句话耳朵就红了，脸皮真薄，不过真的蛮好看。  
然而只凭着好看的脸在重点班里还不足以服众，教学水平过硬才能把这帮自视甚高的熊孩子收拾服帖。  
吴磊有些替他担心。  
好在几次课之后，物理课上的躁动就小了很多。胡歌的带班成绩确实是他的真本事。

起初，每天下课，胡歌办公桌旁都围着一圈学生，有真心去问题的，更多的是去欣赏美色。后来大家发现，胡老师是真的很忙，要带两个班的物理课，还要处理班级事务，虽然每次答疑他都笑眯眯的，即使低级错误也耐心讲解，但大多数人还比较有良心，发现这一点后也就不好意思无事生非地去骚扰他。  
倒教吴磊白捡了个大便宜。

高二分班之后，所有同学都忙了起来，不用再花心思应付文科课程，文科老师自觉地把自己和体音美归为一类，应试教育开始显露出他凶狠的一面。吴磊叛逆了，他开始上课睡觉，越是重要的课他睡的越沉，一开始是任课老师找他谈话，后来他的月考成绩出现波动，胡歌也找他谈过话。  
他很直白地对胡歌说，听课很无聊。胡歌笑了笑，说，你要是能考一次全班第一，我会和所有老师说允许你上课不听讲。  
吴磊郁闷。他成绩不错，但离理科重点班第一还有不小的距离。  
胡歌找吴磊聊过几次，判断了一下这个孩子的脾气，是个越逼越反的性格，看他成绩保持的还不错，也就饶过他，但时不时拿睡觉的事唠叨几句还是免不了的。  
不过虽然吴磊不听课，但物理课他是一定醒着的，不仅认真听，还记笔记，惊掉了一片下巴。  
前桌男生托着下巴转过头来说，磊哥，能屈能伸。  
他用笔尖点了点课本：“庸俗。”  
他哪里是屈服于班主任的淫威，他是垂涎班主任的美色。

物理课上吴磊只盯着胡歌看，从头顶的发旋看到脚腕子，吴磊最喜欢胡歌从眉骨到鼻梁的那根线条，如果目光有形，早舔了胡歌一身的口水；顺带着看看板书，记笔记也只是不想让别人看出他的心思。  
他不怕别人知道，但直觉上还是给自己找了掩护。

吴磊坐在胡歌办公室，枕着手臂看胡歌批卷子。胡歌彻底无视吴磊的存在，改的认真。吴磊也不作声，全当自己是透明人，一心打量胡歌来，胡歌指骨很细，骨节不明显，粉白的指甲发着莹莹的光，捏着支水笔在卷子上勾勾画画。  
办公室里很安静，笔尖摩擦纸面的声响格外明显，挠得吴磊心里发痒。  
改到一张卷面满分，胡歌把这张卷子抽出来。吴磊凑过去看了一眼，是他们班班长的卷子。  
胡歌又翻了翻，抽出另一张卷子拍到吴磊面前：“你的。看看有什么问题，及时问。”  
他把卷子展开，仔细看了看，错了一道大题和两道选择，咂了咂嘴，他觉得挺满意。胡歌用余光瞥他，被他的表情气笑了，索性卷子也不改了，侧过身去摆出一幅长谈的架势。  
“老师，我有话想说。”眼见胡老师又要旧调重弹，吴磊虽然很享受两个人独处的时光，但也并不想和胡歌再谈他没有起色的成绩和没有希望的未来，他话一出口，把胡歌那句“你是不是觉得你的成绩还挺不错”堵回了嗓子眼。  
他清了清嗓子，认真地看着胡歌的眼睛，凭着一瞬间从天而降的勇气，说：“老师，我喜欢你。”  
不是个好时机，他清楚，天时地利人和一样都没占，但事已至此，他直勾勾地盯着胡歌看，像馋嘴的小狗盯着一块肉骨头。  
肉骨头似乎被他的话震惊到了，一双眼睛睁的溜圆，张了张嘴，好半天才找到自己的声音。  
胡歌说，别开玩笑。

胡歌大学毕业开始教书，至今小十年，还真不是第一次遇到男学生表白。他的学生大多都正处于青春期，荷尔蒙大量分泌，他自认为需要选择恰当的方式婉拒，他并不希望自己成为学生情感道路上的阴影，当然，他也从没想过和学生谈恋爱。  
只是这次似乎格外惹人烦心。  
话一旦起了头，后面越说越顺畅。

胡歌还没组织好拒绝的语言，就听吴磊说，“老师，让我追你吧，我下次考试保证考全班第一。”虽然这话吴磊自己听了都觉得没皮没脸。  
胡歌被这句话气笑了：“你用这个要挟我啊。”他稳了稳情绪，又说，“谢谢你的喜欢，吴磊，你还太小，不一定能明白对老师的感情，或许是依恋，或许是崇拜，但这种感情不是爱，等你经过了青春期，你就会明白这种感情的复杂性。”  
吴磊听了这几句话，半天没吭声，他心里烦躁，赌气似的拎着书包站起来，说：“我很清楚我在说什么，不用和我打官腔。”  
胡歌皱起眉看着他，叹了口气，说道：“好，那你赶快回家吃饭，路上小心。”  
总要有一个开始，吴磊想，这算是一个好的开始吗。  
很明显不是。这个想法让他有些气愤。  
他想把他的心赤裸裸地摊在他面前，还没展示完，就被对方毫不客气地拒绝了。

胡歌身上有种与美相衬的 沉静，这种沉静均衡了过于漂亮的脸带来的攻击性和轻薄感。  
然而对于一些人来说，更让他们兴奋的是，打破沉静，撕裂美，要看神性跌落污泥潭。

吴磊走到门口，捏了捏手指，他没去推门，反手把门锁拧上，又拎着书包溜溜达达地走回去。  
“忘拿东西了。”  
胡歌不疑有他。忽然之间眼前落下一片阴影，他还没反应过来，吴磊扑上来，按住他的肩膀向后一推，他被掀翻在椅子里。吴磊一条腿插在他两腿之间，另一条腿压在他大腿上，两只手卡住他的两肩，居高临下地望着他。  
水性笔“啪嗒”落在地上。  
“吴磊，你要干什么！”  
他靠着椅背退无可退，只好抬腿去踢，吴磊趁机把他双腿分得更开，匀出一只手去摸他的股沟，西装裤绷的紧紧的，吴磊的手让他感到恐惧。  
吴磊不吭声，只是弯下腰，向他讨了一个吻。  
胡歌被顶在椅子里，两条腿被架开，摆成M型，吴磊整个人压在他身上，从额头吻到鼻梁，他亲了亲胡歌的鼻尖，嘴唇向下来到小巧的喉结。  
再向下，吴磊埋在他胸口，隔了衬衣去舔他的乳尖，光舔还不够，叼在嘴里又吮又咬，狗崽子吃奶一样含住了就不肯放开。白衬衣被舔成了透明的，淡色乳珠充血变红，像一颗将坠未坠的浆果，颤颤巍巍挺立在树梢。  
胡歌哪里受得了这个，左胸口又疼又麻，还有些难以启齿的酸爽，他羞得面色涨红，使了劲伸手去推吴磊。少年抬起头看他，眼睛亮亮的，带着几分挑衅，舌尖却不肯放过他，一圈一圈绕着乳尖打转。胡歌见推不动他，软下声求饶道：“吴磊，听话，你现在放开我，我不和你计较。”  
他做了三十年直男，从没想过会被比他小十多岁的同性学生舔奶头舔软了腰。  
压在他身上的是他的学生，他的学生正在舔他的身体，这个认知让胡歌又羞又恼，吴磊不顾他的羞愤，柔软灵活的舌钻到衬衣下方，依然巡逻它的领地，从饱满的胸口舔到肚脐，留下一路水渍。

胡歌在吴磊试图咬开他的西装裤拉链时勉强收回了对自己双腿的控制权，他的皮鞋狠狠踩上吴磊胸口。  
他反抗，吴磊反倒得了乐趣，比起梦里乖顺听话像个仿真娃娃的胡歌，还是这个生动的更合他心意。吴磊抓住他细瘦的脚踝，趁机将他的鞋袜脱掉，露出光洁的脚背和珠贝一样的脚趾，吴磊伸进裤腿摸了摸他的小腿，情色极了。  
一不做二不休，他咬开胡歌的领带，把他的双手捆在身后。  
他看见胡歌惊恐的目光，安抚地吻了吻他的嘴角，说：“老师，我不会伤害你的。”  
胡歌显然不信。  
他不用再按着胡歌的手，两只手便空出来，沿着脊骨一路摸下去。  
“这儿真的不行，会有人来……吴磊，你先下去。”胡歌低声下气地求他。  
吴磊朝他眨了眨眼。“我锁门了。”  
“不会有人进来的。”  
胡歌一边绝望地想到不会有人来救他，一边想到不会有人发现他们在干这档子事，他感到自己紧张的肌肉一点一点松弛下来。  
他不再挣扎，脱力似的任由吴磊摆弄。

顺利地解开胡歌的皮带扣，长裤被退下，露出两条光裸的长腿，吴磊探进他的内裤。  
“老师，你这里湿了呢。”吴磊摸了摸他的草丛，他那处已经半勃起了，头部渗出的体液在内裤上留下一道水痕。  
“别叫我老师……”  
吴磊替他脱掉内裤，用心地揉搓胡歌的阴茎，大手包裹着柱体，他搓开柔嫩的褶皱，扣了扣马眼，甚至照顾了下方的双丸。他手上动作不停，眼睛却没离开过胡歌，他从未和他这样亲近，他恨不得用摄像机拍下胡歌的每个表情。  
梦里出现过无数次的场景正在现实世界中发生。胡歌因为抗拒偏开头，露出一段娇美的颈部线条，眼里衔着一截水色，分明是不情愿的，目光却含了三分情，泛红的眼尾和低喘暴露了他起伏的心绪。  
被学生手淫的背德感和生理快感将胡歌的理智冲击的七零八落，他拼命克制还是听见了自己的喘息声，高潮的那一刻，呻吟再也压抑不住，声带的震动经由骨传导至耳膜，被放大了无数倍，于是低喘伴着抽泣，他射在了吴磊手里。  
汗水混合着泪水和精液将他打湿，胡歌轻轻闭上眼，躲开吴磊的视线。  
“可以解开我了吗。”他问。

夕阳微弱的光从窗口射进来，吴磊把手里的精液全部抹在胡歌的草丛上，他早就勃起了，飞快地把自己的运动裤踢掉，从内裤里拿出他贲张的性器，借着这最后一点光掰开胡歌的臀瓣，发涨的硬物直往那处小穴顶去。  
“老师，再忍一下。”  
吴磊一挺身，性器插进去一截头部，之后却卡在穴口再也无法前进。  
胡歌疼得缩起肩膀，他轻声尖叫起来，异物侵入从未被开发过的处女地，太疼了，吴磊的性器楔入他的身体，他从来没经受过这样撕裂式的疼痛，嘴唇被他咬出了血。  
“吴磊，磊磊，停下来。不要这样。”他一边抽气一边哀求。  
吴磊不停。他拔出性器，一根手指伸进那处小穴，试探性地在内壁按了几下，又伸进第二根手指，干涩的肠肉抗拒地挤压他的手指，吴磊皱了皱眉，伸去前端抹了点未干的精液，借着精液的润滑又尝试插入。  
胡歌受不住了。他小声地抽泣起来。之前所有的羞耻与愤怒一起涌上心头，以及对自己沉沦快感的悲哀，后穴的胀痛提醒着这份屈辱，几种情绪交杂在一起。他委屈极了。  
吴磊听见他的呜咽声，终于停下了手中的动作。他拉起胡歌，两手环住他的背，给了他一个支撑点，他小心翼翼地舔掉胡歌眼角的泪珠，又去舔他唇上的血珠，安抚地拍了拍他。  
“我停了。不要哭了。”  
他想做，但他舍不得胡歌掉眼泪。  
“不要怕我，老师。”  
胡歌的眼泪开了闸，无声地沿着脸颊落下。更丢人了，他想，被操哭了。  
吴磊搂着他，又粗又硬的那物顶在他的会阴部，他双腿大张，下体一片泥泞，除了一件衬衣什么都没穿，双手被缚在身后，他无法掌控自己的身体，只好等着吴磊给他审判。

空调温度设定在23度，办公室里冷气充足，胡歌赤身裸体，他觉得冷，悄悄贴近了吴磊，热量通过相贴的肌肤传导，他好受一些。  
他们两个都不再说话。  
吴磊却不太好受，他还硬着，发涨的下体顶在他日思夜想的入口处，却进不去，他试探性地顶了顶，换来胡歌小幅度的挣扎，吴磊看见他飞快地眨着眼，抑制着落泪的冲动。  
“我不进去了，别怕。”吴磊没法，他在胡歌的大腿嫩肉处蹭了蹭，示意他的妥协。  
吴磊把胡歌双腿并在一起，扶住他的腰侧，挺身插入他大腿根部的细缝。  
办公椅被顶撞的挪了地方，少年人仿佛有使不完的力气，一边含着他的唇吮吻着，一边在他腿间抽插，坚硬的性器摩擦过柔嫩的大腿根部，顶开臀肉，会阴处的敏感带被凶狠地撞击，胡歌吐出断断续续的呻吟。  
吴磊照顾着他的前端，他今天第二次在吴磊手中勃起，头部的小孔一下接一下地渗出淫液，在他即将登上顶端的一刻，吴磊摁住小孔，阻止他释放，他难耐的哼了两声，不满地看了吴磊一眼。吴磊腰上使劲，又伏在他身上抽插了十几下。  
他们最终一起射了出来。吴磊的浊液全喷在了胡歌小腹上。

吴磊把胡歌的手解开，细白的手腕上勒出了一道红痕。吴磊想帮胡歌擦身体，却被拒绝，他只好穿上裤子，坐在一旁看胡歌收拾自己。  
胡歌默不作声地用纸巾擦掉身上的各种味道的液体，穿好了衣裤和鞋袜，衬衣扣到最上面一个扣子，系上领带，因为衬衣上的水痕一时半会干不了，他穿上了西装外套。  
两个人的精液混在一起，空气里都是淫靡的味道。胡歌开窗通了会风，他站在窗边，看到吴磊的影子倒映在玻璃上，他在看他，他想，今天的卷子还没改完，晚上回去要加班了。

他把桌上的卷子收拾好装在手提包里，拍了拍吴磊，示意他离开。  
“以后少来找我，”停了停，他补充道，“无论你要做什么，至少等到高考之后。”  
“你之前说的话还算数吗，全班第一？”  
吴磊这才后知后觉地想起他之前打的嘴炮。

第二天到学校，吴磊不安地等到早上第三节物理课。  
胡歌走进教室，平静地朝他这个方向看了一眼，似乎昨天什么都没发生。他松了口气。  
他开始想老师的白衬衣下面应该还留着他的手指印和吻痕，大腿内侧应该也被他蹭红了。他有点开心。  
胡歌开始讲课了，吴磊认真听讲，他向来说话算话。  
春梦了无痕。  
但是留下了标记就是他的人，有了他的味儿，跑的再远都能追回来。

总有一天这个人从身到心都会是他的。


End file.
